


Christmas Wallpaper Fraser/Kowalski

by surya



Category: due South
Genre: Fanart, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-26
Updated: 2011-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-26 13:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surya/pseuds/surya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merry Christmas!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Wallpaper Fraser/Kowalski

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ria_oaks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ria_oaks/gifts).



  



End file.
